A Not So Twisted Fate
by Ktweasly
Summary: Right after he defeated Voldemort, Harry left to sort things out. Now it's two years later Harry decides he is ready to return and face the world. What he doesn't know is that there is more than one surprise in store for him.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I don't own this  
  
AN-I've started one fanfic before but it didn't really turn out so I decided to start over with a new idea. Please please review!!!  
  
Extra Note- Right after he defeated Voldemort, Harry left to sort things out and start the healing process. He has been gone for two years when he decides he's ready to return and face the world.  
  
Chapter 1- Harry Returns  
  
Harry had hardly appareted to the Burrow when he was smothered by a brown haired woman.  
  
"Harry!" she squealed as she hugged him tight. Harry smiled, it was so good to be home.  
  
"Hermione, your hair is my mouth and let me tell you it doesn't taste very good." Harry teased her through a mouth full of hair.  
  
"Sorry Harry. I'm just so happy to see you!"  
  
"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were stealing my fiancée."  
  
Harry turned around to see his best friend standing with a big smirk on his face. "Ron!" Harry smiled and gave Ron a big manly hug.  
  
"It's good to see you. Mate."  
  
"Wait, fiancée?" Ron and Hermione both laughed at the look of surprise on Harry's face.  
  
"So you've been engaged for over a year now? Why aren't you married yet?" Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were all sitting around the fire talking.  
  
"I couldn't get married without my best man!" Ron exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing.  
  
"Besides when you said you had to go sort things out, we thought you'd be gone for a few months. We weren't expecting two years." Hermione explained.  
  
"Sorry about that, there was a lot to think about."  
  
"Oh, don't worry dear. We understand." Said Mrs. Weasley  
  
Harry smiled, he was so excited to start his new life. There was just one thing missing.  
  
"Hi everyone. I'm home." Ginny walked through the door and stopped dead in her tracks. "Harry" came a faint whisper from her mouth. She stared at him for what seemed like hours while a million things raced through her head  
  
AN- Sorry I know that was pretty short but it seemed like a good place to stop. Please review!! 


	2. Ginny

"Ginny!" Harry screamed excitedly. Ginny shook her head, coming back to reality just in time to hug him as he bombarded her. She smiled as they hugged. She was so surprised to see him here, she loved it. They stood there looking into each others eyes for quite a few minutes until they were interrupted.  
  
"A hem!" Ron loudly cleared his throat. Ginny and Harry looked up at everyone and blushed before sitting down together. They continued to talk about the wedding for a little while.  
  
"Enough about us, Harry. Where have you been hiding this whole time? Hermione asked curiously, wanting to know all the facts.  
  
"Mostly at the shrieking shack. I also spent a little time in the forbidden forest."  
  
"What do you want to do know? Your parents fortune won't last you forever, you know." Said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"I was thinking of playing a little quidditch. I hear the Chudly Cannons have an opening." He answered smiling at Ron.  
  
"Oh yeah, mate. It would be great to have you on the team." Ron had become the keeper of his favorite quidditch team after graduation.  
  
After a large dinner prepared by Mrs. Weasley, Harry and Ron followed Ginny and Hermione back to the girl's flat. Hermione and Ron went into the kitchen to make some tea, leaving Harry and Ginny in the living room. Ginny pulled Harry close to her and leaned in for kiss.  
  
"Wait Ginny. Ron and Hermione are right in the kitchen." Harry protested.  
  
"Oh come on Harry. Hermione already knows and besides Voldemorts dead. I want the whole world to know that I LOVE HARRY POTTER!  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Harry turned around to see Ron standing in the doorway with a look of pure anger on his face. "Look Ron, I can explain" Harry said looking a little frantic. Harry looked around at Ginny and Hermione for help. Finally he looked back at Ron only to see a large smirk forming on his face. "You asshole!" He smiled and chased Ron around the flat a few times before they both collapsed on the couch, exhausted.  
  
"So how long have you known?" Harry asked, still panting for breath.  
  
"All along." Ron answered.  
  
"You lier, you didn't know anything about it until today." Hermione accused. Ron stuck his tongue out at him. Hermione pounced on him, grabbing his outstretched tongue between her lips and pushing it back in. Ron continued to stick his tongue into her mouth, loving this little game.  
  
"Whoa there!" Harry said, becoming thoroughly grossed out. Ron and Hermione pulled apart, slightly blushing. They had completely forgot about their friends' presence in the room.  
  
"So why didn't you want anyone to know that you were together?" Ron asked.  
  
"Harry thought that if Voldemort knew that we were together, he would use me to get to Harry. Like he had done with Sirius. But we don't have to worry about that anymore." Ginny answered looking at Harry.  
  
"I guess not." He answered, pulling Ginny closer.  
  
Ron and Hermione crept out for walk under the stars while Harry and Ginny proceeded to make out on the couch. 


	3. The Weasleys Gather

A few months after his return, Harry and Ron walked into the burrow for a family gathering. "Harry!" Ginny screamed as she ran into his arms. Harry lifted her up and turned in a circle as he hugged her.  
  
"Am I missing something?" Bill asked  
  
"Looks like Harry's finally decided to make an appearance, and he's snagged himself a girl." Charlie teased as he followed Bill into the room. Everyone else had figured out about Harry and Ginny, but since this was the first time they had been home since than, Bill and Charlie hadn't known.  
  
"Nice to see you, too." Harry answered as he greeted them. He didn't mind the teasing as much as he showed.  
  
"Just trying to fill the spot of big brother." Charlie replied.  
  
"And we wouldn't mind if you made that legal anytime soon." Bill whispered into Harry's ear as they filed back into the kitchen.  
  
"Ahhh, Harry, Ron, its good to see you've arrived. How'd the game go? Mrs. Weasley inquired about the quidditch match they had that afternoon.  
  
"We won." Ron answered as if nothing else could be expected.  
  
"Your so full of yourself." Hermione said.  
  
"What? I'm just stating the obvious."  
  
"And the night wouldn't be complete without some bickering from the lovebirds." Fred declared. Hermione glared at him.  
  
Mr. Weasley cut in, "Have you set a date for the wedding yet?"  
  
"Yes, the invitations are already out. It's set for April 21. Harry is going to be the best man and Ginny is going to be the bridesmaid."  
  
"I guess that means I get to walk you down the isle." Harry whispered in Ginny's ear.  
  
"I can't wait." Ginny said with a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
AN Hey im sorry that was kinda pointless I just wanted to show where we are in the story. More soon. 


	4. A little encouragment

"I'm so glad your home. I missed you so much, Harry"  
  
Harry and Hermione hadn't had much time together since he got back so they had snuck off for a walk together. They had always had a sort of brotherly sisterly relationship, and since both of them were only children, they cherished this relationship very much.  
  
"Yeah, I missed you too."  
  
"But not as much as you missed Ginny?" Hermione looked up at his tanned face with a glint in her eyes. Harry's appearance had changed quite a lot since she had first met him. His hair was just as messy but he no longer tried to flatten it. He had even got into the habit of running his hands through it, kind of like the way his dad had. He had also learned a vision correcting spell a few years back, which made his glasses no longer necessary and his emerald eyes much more noticeable. His figure had changed a lot too. He was no longer scrawny, but tall and broad. Which made him the perfect place for Hermione to lean as they walked.  
  
"Ahh, come on Hermione, you know I love her."  
  
"You know I'm just teasing you. And yes I know, but does she know?"  
  
"Of course she knows." He smiled down Hermione. "What are you getting at?" He had known her too long not to notice when she was trying to point out something that he, as a boy, would not see without her aid.  
  
"Well, if you love her and she loves you.she does love you doesn't she?"  
  
"Your losing your touch, Hermione."  
  
"So you both love each other." Hermione continued completely ignoring Harry's comment. "What are you waiting for?"  
  
"The right moment."  
  
"You mean you already have the ring and every thing?"  
  
"Of course, you don't think I'm as clueless as Ron, do you?"  
  
"Let me see it!" She said bubbling up with excitement.  
  
"Gezz, you'd think it was your ring." He teased her as he pulled velvet jewelry box out of his pocket.  
  
"Oh come on, you know how us girls get." She gasped as he opened the box to reveal a gold ring. The diamond was the perfect size, not to big but not too small. On either side of the diamond there were two tiny emeralds, the exact shade of Harry's eyes. "Harry, it's almost as pretty as mine."  
  
"Yeah well, now all I need is the courage to ask her."  
  
"Oh don't worry, you know she'll say yes." 


	5. The Wedding

"Harry! Ron-" Ginny ran up to Harry wearing her turquoise bride's maid dress, obviously out of breath. Harry kissed her before she could say anything else. "I'd like to finish this later," She continued, after she had caught her breath "but Rons missing. I think you better go talk to him."  
  
"Do you know where he is?" Harry asked, now looking very worried. He knew Ron had trouble making commitments, and since this was a very large commitment, he wasn't to surprised about this; he half expected it.  
  
"I think he's outside, but hurry, the wedding's supposed to start in a few minutes."  
  
Harry exited the church and quickly found Ron sitting against a tree little ways away. He sat down next to him and let Ron stew for a few minutes before he said "I'm just not so sure about it Harry. I mean, once it's done, it's done; no turning back."  
  
"Ron, this is Hermione we're talking about, do you actually think you would ever want to turn back.?"  
  
"No! I guess I just have cold feet." He stood up and brushed himself off. "Lets do this." Than he added as an after thought, "Hey, Harry?"  
  
"Huh?" he asked a little preoccupied as he too stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
"You know that we'll always be best mates, right?"  
  
Harry looked up and smiled "Of course I know that." And they both marched into the church, Ron hardly able to contain his excitement.  
  
A few minutes later the music started and Harry and Ginny walked down the isle, closely followed by Hermione and her father. Hermione's father kissed her on the cheek and sat down as Ron lead her up the altar.  
  
"Sorry, I made you wait." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"It was worth it" She replied  
  
The rest of the wedding went without a flaw. The reception was now taking place in the Weasley's back yard and as Harry stood to make his best man's speech, Fred and George aided him by tapping their glasses. Everyone joined in until it finally got quiet.  
  
"Some would say that when your two best friends start dating, it leaves you feeling like the fifth wheel." Harry started "And I can't deny that at first I did feel a little lonely. But who better to ease this loneliness than your best friend's little sister." Everyone laughed, knowing that this wasn't the true reason Harry and Ginny had gotten together. Truth be told Harry and Ginny were already dating by the time Ron and Hermione got together. They just hadn't told anyone. The thing that really got them together was when they joined forces in order to get Ron and Hermione to confess their feelings for each other. "The funny thing is everyone seemed to know about Ron and Hermione's relationship long before Ron and Hermione knew about it. A bet had been going on in Gryffindor for at least four years before they started dating. By our second year everyone had been sure they would end up together, so of course Fred and George started a friendly little bet. Who ever put their money on the closest day to their first date would win. And of course the person who knew them best, and convinced Ron to ask her out on Saturday instead of Friday, won." He motioned to himself while everyone else laughed. "No one could have guessed how long it would take our stubborn friends to get together, or how compatible they really are. We all know how much they love to fight, but we also know how deeply they love each other and that they would never let anything get between them." Harry ended to the loud clapping of the audience.  
  
He hugged both Ron and Hermione, wishing them the best of luck. Then unnoticed to anyone else, he led Ginny into the woods so they could pick up where they had left off earlier that day. 


	6. The questionand answer

"Hey Ginny!" Harry called when he apparated to Ginny's flat. "You ready?" The two of them had planned on going flying at the Chudly Cannon's field. Since there was no practice today, they would have the field all to themselves.  
  
"I'm ready." Ginny said coming out of her room dressed in her flying robes and carrying her broom.  
  
"Cool, lets go." They apparated to the field and quickly started up a friendly game of tag "Tag, your it Ginny!"  
  
"I'm gonna get you" but just when she had her hand outstretched and was about to tag him, he apparated away. "Hey, no fair. You cheat!" She turned her head looking in all directions, but apparently he hadn't gone too far. He had apparated right next to her and before she could tag him, he caught her up in a kiss. "Tag" Ginny whispered when they pulled away a few minutes later.  
  
After flying around for a few hours they collapsed in the stands, completely exhausted. "That was great, I haven't flown for such a long time. Since Hogwarts."  
  
"You should join the team."  
  
"I love teaching to much." (AN Ginny teaches charms at Hogwarts)  
  
"Hey Gin?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Yeah Harry?"  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
She looked up at him for the first time. "Your serious?" It slipped out before she could stop it. This was not something she had expected so soon after he got back.  
  
"Only if you want me to be." He answered, now getting a little nervous.  
  
"Well.......I'm just kidding" Ginny answered seeing Harry's worried face. "Of course I do! Of course I'll marry you. I love you, Harry." And with her mischievous smile spread across her face, she swung her leg over him so that she was sitting on his lap facing him and gave him such a long and passionate kiss that he was almost taken aback. When they pulled apart, he silently took out the ring and slipped it on her finger. She admired it for a minute before he pulled her into another kiss.  
  
"BARK, BARK!" Harry and Ginny pulled apart just enough to see a large black dog racing across the field towards them, followed by Ron and Hermione. 


	7. A new but old character

The next few things happened within the time period of a few seconds. Harry's eyes widened in shock. He looked up enquiringly at Ron and Hermione who were walking arm in arm while smiling ear to ear. Hermione caught his gaze and nodded to confirm the question she knew he was thinking. He then turned to the dog who was now climbing up the stands towards Harry and Ginny. The dog's tail was wagging at a pace Harry didn't even think possible and although he was breathing hard, he seemed to be smiling just as widely as Ron and Hermione. Harry and Ginny both smiled realizing whom exactly it was who was climbing towards them. They scrambled up and ran down, quickly closing the space between them and the dog.  
  
Harry tackled the dog and hugged him so tight that if he were a ballon he would have popped for sure. Ginny slumped into a seat close by, knowing that this paticular moment didn't involve her. The shaggy black fur of the dog started to change into hair of the same color and texture on top of an aged but happy face.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Sirius!  
  
They continued to hug each other with great vigor. Tears streamed down both of their faces as godfather and godson were once again reunited. The three onlookers smiled at the sight, happy for their friends.  
  
"That was a nice trick you pulled. You'll have to teach me sometime." Harry smiled as they pulled apart.  
  
"Harry, I'm so sorry, I never meant to leave you."  
  
"It's okay, Sirius. You were just trying to help. And you never would have been there if I hadn't gone running off looking for trouble."  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
"I'm just glad your back. Surprised, but glad. How'd you find us?" Harry said changing the subject. They had both been emotional enough for one day.  
  
"He just came bounding into the burrow." Ron started, rejoining the conversation." Hermione and I had just popped in for dinner. Everyone else was outside. He wouldn't let us call them in. He said he had to see you first. So we took him here. Scared Hermione half to death" He finished trying not to laugh while remembering the humorous look Hermione had on ther face when she first saw Sirius.  
  
Harry laughed. "So where have you been this whole time?"  
  
"I'll tell you later. Right now I want to learn more about what was going on when I came in here." His glance alternated between Harry and Ginny.  
  
Harry glanced up at Ginny who just matched his smiled, hardly able to control her excitement at everything that had happened in one day. "Well, a lot has happened in five years." Harry started, trying to avoid the teasing he knew would be coming.  
  
"We're engaged!" Ginny blurted out before she could stop herself. 


End file.
